


Vulcans Do Not Cuddle

by TheEndeavorNetwork



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones being facetious, Gen, Humor, Spock likes the cat but won't admit it, Vulcan Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEndeavorNetwork/pseuds/TheEndeavorNetwork
Summary: While investigating a strange planet, Spock and Bones encounter what appears to be a cat. What ensues is most definitely not cuddling, according to the Vulcan.Inspired by TOS and the fact that Spock is totally a cat person.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Vulcans Do Not Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm watching the Original Series for the first time. I haven't gotten to this episode yet, but I'm pretty sure I've seen a pic of TOS Spock holding a cat. It was so beautiful, I had to write a version for AOS (Even if it is a fever dream and no such thing happened, it's still glorious). This fic also draws elements from TOS Season 2, Episode 10 ("Journey to Babel").

The planet was peculiar. Thankfully, not the unpleasant kind of peculiar – at least not yet. Upon entering the solar system, the _Enterprise_ detected a class M planet. Sensors indicated structures made by intelligent life, however there were no readings of humanoids on the surface. A landing party – consisting of Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, Dr. McCoy, and two security personnel – beamed down to a cluster of structures. Spock and McCoy entered one of the clay-like blue houses, while Kirk and security investigated outside. Strangely, the abandoned home was fully furnished with all manner of domestic comforts. As McCoy examined an intricate tablecloth, Spock stood near the doorway and scanned the room with his tricorder. He felt a tug on his pants and looked down. A black cat was standing on its hind legs and flexing its claws on his trousers.

“Doctor.”

McCoy turned around and startled. “That’s a cat!”

“It appears to be so.”

Spock stepped away from the cat, but it followed him and swatted playfully with a paw.

“This animal looks to be in good health,” Spock said, “It is not afraid of us. This may indicate that someone has been caring for it.”

“Perhaps,” McCoy said, somewhat amused, “Someone built this place. Maybe explorers settled here but decided to leave.”

“And abandon their domesticated pets and artisanal possessions?”

“Not enough room on the shuttle?” McCoy postulated with a shrug before continuing his survey of the room.

After a minute, he said in amazement, “There’s no dust here. If they’d been gone for a while, this place would’ve been messy. Hell, the cat would’ve torn it up.”

He turned around to face Spock. His eyes widened at the sight of the Vulcan cradling the cat in his arms. McCoy grinned and raised an eyebrow.

“Are you cuddling that thing?” he asked with incredulous delight.

“Vulcans do not cuddle, Doctor. Left on the floor, this creature would have damaged my uniform with its claws.”

“Uh-huh,” McCoy said, coming closer, “It likes you.”

“It is unlikely that it has formed a psychological attachment to me in such a short period of time. It is merely content.”

McCoy pet the top of the cat’s head.

“Why so cold, Spock? You don’t have pets on Vulcan?”

“On the contrary, Vulcan children are encouraged to keep pets. They aid in teaching personal responsibility, resource management, synergy, biology, and observational skills.”

“I suppose you had a pet, then?”

“Yes.”

“Remind you of this little guy, here?”

“There are some similarities. My sehlat was also a hairy, quadrupedal mammal. However, it possessed a larger body and six-inch fangs. To address your reference to the cat as a ‘guy,’ you would find upon closer inspection that it is female.”

“Pardon me, ma’am,” McCoy said sarcastically.

“Once again, I am confused by the human habit of personifying non-humanoid beings. What is the purpose, Doctor?”

“Listen, Spock, you may think your superior Vulcan logic makes you immune to things like this, but I think I know you well enough to tell. You _like_ holding that warm, fluffy thing. I don’t know how you can stand it. Must feel like holy water to the devil.”

Spock’s head tilted ever-so slightly, and an expression almost flitted across his face. Indignation? Amusement? Both?

“Is your use of the devil metaphor an attempt to insult me? You frequently employ it when describing my physical characteristics.”

“Not at all. I know you can’t be insulted, as that would require emotions,” McCoy said, waving his hand, “But let me ask you something else: Does this ‘no cuddling’ rule also apply to Lieutenant Uhura?”

Spock’s even expression shifted to one McCoy hadn’t seen since they defeated Nero.

“Y’know, let’s take a rain check on that one. I’ll go look in the other room,” McCoy said before making a beeline for the hallway.

 _“Worth it,”_ he thought. Kirk was going to love this.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you got invested in the mystery. My only objective was to show Spock holding a cat. XD


End file.
